For The Love Of A Pirate
by Xx Frbdn Angel xX
Summary: One child's mistake causes a whirlwind of love, drama, pain, and heartache to adventurous Katherine Stone and mischievous Captain Jack Sparrow and their friends. Until they unlock the secret, their worlds will be forever cursed with sadness and evil.
1. The Tears Of A Beauty

Chapter One- Tears of a Beauty 

*Katherine's POV*

"What about one more?"

"Isn't Molly enough for now, Jack? Who do you think I am?"

I chuckled along with my husband as we sat on the beach, watching our daughter Molly playing in the sand, dirtying herself in the early evening sun. The waves gently curled and lapped upon the beach, wetting my feet along with the hem of my dress. I slowly turned my head to smile at Jack. I realized he was the same bold pirate that I once knew inside, and occasionally on the out, but he had matured into a loving, caring father. I rarely saw the courageous man I married when I was younger- but I still loved him as much as I always had, maybe even more. 

I must admit, I do sometimes miss the days where we traveled far at sea, hand-in-hand watching the sun set upon the horizon, and taking a risk you knew you'd have a chance of losing your life to. Jack was the most romantic gentleman, though a dirty pirate, I had ever met, especially out on the ocean doing what he did best. But those days are gone. I couldn't imagine all three of us packing up our small home upon the beach and picking our lives right up where they began and leaving them there.****

"I want a son...badly. I love Molly, but she seems to be more attached to you at times…"

I gave him an exasperated look. I couldn't believe he was actually saying this, but I could understand where he was coming from. He needed a boy- someone who he could bond more easily with. 

"Molly adores you. You're her father, and I'm her mother. We raise her together, meaning she loves us the same. And remember, dearest, there's no guarantee whatsoever that you _will_ get a son. You may get another daughter."

"I'm willing to take the risk..."

I caught a glimpse of the mischievous smile I had been expecting a few moments back. It put me under a trance…I felt hypnotized in some way. I always fell through when he shot his grin at me- the one I fell in love with. He turned his head to face the ocean his small daughter was bathing in- the sun brightening up his face, which made me realize how sad his eyes looked. I could tell easily that he was longing to return to the Black Pearl someday, so that he could subdue himself to constant adventure and threat. He enjoyed that, as I recall, very much, but I know for a fact that he was quite aware that it would be nearly impossible. Jack wanted to teach a son how to be a pirate so that they could someday steer the Black Pearl, side by side. In the distance I saw his ship that he seldom used these days, with its sails swaying in the breeze, docked by a cliff. I felt terrible that he gave dream for the sea up… just to be my husband. I finally realized that I expected a lot from him during his seafaring days.

"Jack?"

"Yes Kat me love."

"I'm saying yes. I can't make any promises…"

He tapped me on the shoulder, interrupting my small speech. I saw his eyes sparkle as he locked his arms around me. I could feel the happiness that was earlier trapped inside him release itself. He was warm and sinewy to my touch, and I understood how much he wanted this.

"Kat, my dear, I know. It may not be a young lad, but lad or lass- I could care less. It would still be ours and Molly would have a little playmate."  
  


"Yes, Molly would be delighted to have a little baby around."

A chill came about my body as the sun started to set and the sky grew into a mess of blues and purples. I kissed Jack on the cheek as I stood up and brushed the cool sand off of my dress. I turned my head as I started to meander down to where the land met the sea to fetch my child. Jack winked at me and blew me a kiss. I smiled as I turned and scooped up Molly into my arms.

"It's almost bedtime for you darling, I know that you want to come back tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes mommy, yes. I want to come back and play!"

She giggled and we headed back towards the house. Jack relieved my arms halfway through and picked up Molly onto his shoulders, gently placing her back onto the ground as we reached the house. Jack started to tickle Molly as he held her tightly, and loudly started talking to her in his pirate voice that came naturally to him when we talked together.

"Alright miss, it's time for bed my little savvy!"

"Aye-aye captain!"

Molly toddled into her bedroom and crawled under the covers of her tiny bed. Jack tucked her in and grabbed her bear I made her from scraps in my sewing basket when she was an infant, off of the floor.

"Tell me a story daddy."

"A story? Well what would you like it to be about me love?"

"Pirates! Please do not make it too frightening though, I dislike nightmares."

"Alright then. Once upon a time, there a little pirate named Molly Sparrow. Small Molly loved to climb the riggings of her ship as the wind blew in her hair, and she also loved treasure. One day, she found out that an evil wicked pirate was about to steal all of the treasure from an ancient temple, and she didn't want it to be stolen…"

The story sounded familiar as I began to think. Immediately realizing that it was Jack's final experience at sea, tears welled up in my eyes and I pivoted, gliding through the threshold and into the kitchen. The sight of the ocean made me ill, as it reminded me of my husband's lost passion. I sat down on a rocking chair and watched the final bit of the sun fall victim to the waves and the sky fell dark, dotted with a few, lonely stars. I felt as if I were the sea, swallowing up Jack, as if he were my victim. He always talked about his experiences with his crew and about a so-called curse. I didn't believe it of course, I was sure it was one of his made up tales, but I enjoyed hearing it from time to time. Alarmed, I turned around as I felt arms lock around my shoulders. It was Jack.

"She looks so sweet when she sleeps. Looks so much like you, you've always been beautiful if I remember correctly."

I wiped away the tears falling from my eyes, trying to hide them from my Jack, but nothing could get past him. I choked on the remaining drops of sorrow trying to escape from the inside.

"Why are you crying, me savvy?"

I laughed slightly and a small smile came across my gloomy face. Hearing his pirate impressions always got the best of me. It reminded me of the good days when we sailed without an anchor. We both loved Molly, but she and our home became the anchor that set us here for good.

"I am afraid I've just been experiencing some…second thoughts. About our lives. I am certain you have been too, I saw you gazing longingly across the sea earlier this evening. I'm just…"

Jack changed positions and crouched down on his knees to face me. 

"I'm just so sorry."

The ever so sensitive person I was, burst into tears as Jack kissed my soft lips to serve as comfort.

"Please…please don't cry. I love staying here. Kat, me love, I do. We're in this together and I will probably never return to the sea, and I know that. It hurts, but I will collect myself and I promise you I will be happier."

"Are…are you sure Jack? Molly and I…if you wish to sail again, we will join you and we will eventually adjust…"

Jack paused and stopped dead in his tracks. I tried to make out the expression on his face, but it was so blank and timid. He was wearing the nearly the same outfit that I had met him in, years back, his face dirty from working on the ship all day. It was like seeing a mirror image. He turned back to me and gaped without disregard.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to remember the days we spent together out in the Spanish Main…it was where Molly was born…it's her birthplace right there in the Black Pearl's cabin…the ol' sea summoned us together and brought our worlds and combined them into one…you remember too don't you?" 


	2. As Fate Knocks On The Door

**Chapter 2- As Fate Knocks On The Door**

*Jack's POV*

As I looked into her eyes, once happy and bright, I noticed they had turned disconsolate ever so quickly. It was just too overbearing to see her in this state. As I was once, she too was also a pirate, always at my side. It ran in her blood. She was longing to break free and go on another expedition- to teach Molly the tricks of the trade, as I did myself. Kat reminisced our rendezvous' when we were but young acquaintances and our many spent days out on the briny deep before our marriage. I wholeheartedly fathomed that. She opened her eyes wide and began to articulate.

"Of course I do, how could I not? It was one of the grandest days of my lifetime."

*Flashback- Jack and Katherine's meeting*

It was a balmy summer night, nearly five days after Captain Jack Sparrow had escaped the Commodore's army. He had been sailing on the sea day in and day out trying to find a safe place to dock and stay for a while. His mind wandered out of curiosity as to how Will and Elizabeth were doing as an engaged couple. Jack yearned to stay with them and try to find a woman for himself, but being a pirate there weren't exactly any keepers sailing along the Spanish Main. The sky was pitch black and he could barely see the shoreline, until the ship began to approach what looked like a small, isolated town. Jack could tell from the lights.

"Drop anchor here- looks like a good ol' spot for me to catch me' self some sleep. We'll stay in this poor excuse for a city."

As soon as everything was set, Jack and his crew lowered the lifeboats and rowed to shore as discreetly as possible. They began to cover the boats after landing on shore with as much seaweed and driftwood as possible, just in case someone were to decide to come and meander along the beach for any reason whatsoever, even in the dead of night. As they finished, the crew began to look around the small city.

"Where do 'ye suppose we stay Cap'n Sparrow?" one of them asked meekly.

"Don't know- but that's just the ol' risk 'ye have to take when 'ye travel by sea, savvy. You stay 'ere jus' in case I get into a bit o' trouble…then you sail back to me' Black Pearl and wait for me to return."

"Aye-aye, sir."

"Off with ya' now- hide 'ye scallywags!"

Jack's feet sunk into the damp sand every time he walked, and he began to swear in result of his frustration. He kept his head high and looked around, slowly approaching the homes of the citizens. 

"Ahh…no, too small. Hmm…maybe that one…nope, too fancy. There's gotta be some 'ouse in this god forsaken city jus' perfect enough for ol' Jack…"

He paused and stopped walking to look at a house right next to him. There were candles burning in the windows, giving it a warm, welcoming look.

"Let's try 'ere shall we?"

Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard the shuffling of feet walking towards the front of the house. Suddenly, he was startled with the face of a pretty, young woman.

"Oh my bloody 'ell…Hold on for a bit, lass."

Jack's hand darted for the doorknob and he shut the door, awestruck with the mere beauty of the mistress. After hitting himself in the head, walking back and forth in a circle and blinking a few times, he knocked on the door again.

"Hello pretty miss, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl. I'm in town for a night to get some sleep and I was wondering if I could…"

"Dear lord…you are…_you_ are the pirate they've been looking for!"

Jack's face turned livid and he became surprised and apprehensive. Fidgeting, he replied.

"Ohhhh…well I see word's already got out 'ere. Guess that means I won't be able to land me' self a room, huh pretty miss?"

Katherine looked around cautiously as if she was questioning her consience, and her heart, to let Jack stay in the same house as her. She stood in the threshold, bewildered, as she began to think.

'He doesn't seem like he is planning to hurt me. He may be a pirate, but he may be a very gentle person, when it comes to women of course. Mother and father are away for the rest of the week, so no one would have to know exactly what happened tonight…I think I'll take a chance and let him in."

"Of course not…you're quite a charmer. Come in Captain Sparrow. And please, call me Kat."

She curtsied, giving him a pleasant, welcoming smile. Jack looked around the house as he was guided in, running his hands on the oak tables to check for dust, grabbing a few trinkets now and then and dropping them in his pockets. There were fancy chairs in the parlor and it seemed even bigger inside than out, but even Jack knew that not even half of the crew would fit in here.

'Oh well, they'll sleep on the ship. I'll sleep in a mighty large bed…'opefully I won't even be doin' much sleepin' with this beauty in the 'ouse…' 

Jack's mind wandered as Katherine led him to the back of the house into the kitchen, where there was a set of stairs.

"You're room's just up these stairs, Captain Sparrow."

Katherine turned around to check on the pirate, just to make sure he wasn't about to plan anything mutinous, but instead she caught sight of his seductive brown eyes.

"Please," he grinned mischievously, "call me Jack."

The two headed up the winding staircase and they were soon in the bedchamber on the top floor. There were four oil lamps, one in each corner of the room, and a bed fit for a king. Noticing that he had left a trail of dirt behind him, Jack chuckled.

"Erm…sorry about the rug…I'll clean it up in the mornin'…"

"No, no, no…it's quite alright. It's just…I'm terribly sorry…Cap…I mean, Jack, this is the only room I can keep you in. Don't take me the wrong way or anything, but-"

Katherine was interrupted by a loud knock at the back door. Looking out the window, she shoved Jack into a closet and she whispered to him.

"Stay here. They're…they're looking for you. Do not make a sound because it's for your own good. I will return later to check on you and we can get to know each other better."

She began to walk away, when Jack grabbed her wrist, reeling her in as if she were a fish he had just caught. He ran his dirty hands through her silky blonde hair and he kissed her on the lips.

"Come back soon, love," he whispered reluctantly, "I need another kiss."

He released her as she laughed quietly, tiptoeing out of the room and back down the spiral staircase. Meanwhile, Kat opened the door, acting surprised to see the "unexpected" visitors. 

"Hello Miss Stone. We're looking for a pirate. A pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. He often likes to add Captain to that, or call himself Captain Smith. Does he sound familiar?" one of the men questioned her.

"Hmm," Katherine pretended to ponder for a moment before finishing her sentence, "I don't know. Is there any chance that some fine gentlemen like yourselves would be able to provide me with a description?"

"Of course, Miss Stone. Let me see here…description, description. Here were are."

Impatiently, Katherine protested.

"Well read it off! The more you delay, the more time this pirate has to escape if he's even in this town!"

"Yes Miss Stone. He is in his early adulthood, his estimated age is around thirty-five. He's about five feet eleven inches and he has a rugged and dirty appearance. Is that enough?"

"Yes, yes it's fine I suppose. It's enough for me to be able to say that I have not seen him wandering about. If I do at any time I will be sure to contact you immediately."

"Wonderful. Be sure to lock your shudders and your doors…good night Miss Stone."

As Katherine watched the men exit through the back gate, she wondered in amazement how she was able to pull that sort of a thing off. She had rarely told a lie, especially to the authorities, but this time, she actually felt joyous about it instead of very guilty. She ran back inside, slamming and locking the heavy wooden door behind her, causing the glass to rattle. Panting, she returned to Jack in the locked closet and freed him from his temporary cell.

"Aye, I was wonderin' when you were gonna get back 'ere. I missed ya. Now. Let's do this talkin' thing ya wanted to do."

The two layed down on the bed and began to shoot questions back and forth at each other.

"So, Jack, how old are you?"

"I'm turnin' 32 this November, pretty miss."

"Do not kid me Jack, you are not turning 32, you look much, much younger!"

"'Right then. Tell me. How old are you, love?"

"Well…I am going to be…"

"Out with it Kat. You made me tell!"

"25…but in less than one month! It is only a couple years within range…"

Jack began to facetiously mock Katherine.

"Do not kid me Katherine! You're not turning 25, you look much, much younger!"

"Stop it!"

Kat and Jack giggled and laughed, jokingly attacking and teasing one another, until Jack couldn't let the moment slip away too easily.

"One last question, dearest."

"Go on."

Jack took Katherine's warm hand and pulled her close. He looked into her blue eyes that were large and looked afraid. He planned to change that.

"Kat. A woman like you…though…7 years younger than me…will probably never come around in a whole other lifetime of its own. I do not want to lose that chance…" he took a deep breath and questioned himself as to whether or not he was making the right decision, but he was willing to take the risk. "Kat…would you mind spending the rest of your life with a Captain, included with a criminal record and a huge ship?"

Jack pushed back the blonde hair cascading past Katherine's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Katherine's mind raced. She would have to run away- escape her parents and their suitors with their fancy clothes and their rich lives and throw it all away…but Jack was worth it. She leaned in and gently stroked him on the back with her nails and whispered her reply back to him.

"A rich aristocrat like me would be honored to trade in my life."


	3. Paradise Cast Ashore

Chapter 3- Paradise Cast Ashore  
  


*Katherine's POV*  
  
I enjoyed listening to Jack's side of the story of our meeting. I must say I expected him to add in a little more of a twist, but he told it the exact same way that I remembered it happening, 8 years ago. I yawned as I glared out the window. I could no longer identify everything on the beach- the sun had sunk, causing everything to seem dark and empty.  
  
"What are ye' yawnin' for now? The night is still young, love."  
  
I looked at Jack, perplexed. I wasn't quite positive at what he was getting at. Somehow I could sense that he realized that I was confused at his motive.  
  
"Our lil' talk on the beach, me' pet. About a son."  
  
"Jack I don't understand what you're trying to get at- just explain to me…I'm not too observant when I am tired."  
  
"Kat…we can't have a son without the sex, love."  
  
I sighed. I figured he was at some crazy angle with his sweet talking, but I could not get through to him that there was a risk of having a daughter instead of what he desired. It was almost like talking to a wall full of bricks.  
  
"Like I said to you before…what sort of fool do you take me as?"   
  
I laughed, standing up to kiss him when instead he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. Jack started kissing me all over and it reminded me of the pirate from the - seductive and sneaky. He stood up, grinned and took a deep breath. Jack pulled his shirt over his head and flung it across the room, and before laying back down, he kicked the door closed with his foot. We made love the rest of the night…I actually felt good, instead of being rushed. It was a nice getaway for a little while as it lasted.

*Jack's POV*

She giggled and stared at me as we lay there and talked throughout the night. She knew- and I knew as well, that everything was as perfect as it could be. I didn't dare try to wreck everything by telling Kat how I didn't want it anymore. We stopped sailing and settled down as soon as Molly was born and she promised me that even though the Black Pearl was docked, didn't mean the beauty would never sail the briny deep again. Couldn't help but feel that my wife tricked me in some way into settling down…I was pretty appealing at that time and went wherever Kat went, like a little puppy and his owner.

I stopped stroking her soft blonde hair and looked away. Being a pirate this was almost the first time I ever had to stop and ponder before I spoke, but this was Kat I was with, my wife. I still was not positively sure she would understand what I really missed about the sea…the adventure, the risk, having but a few coins in my pocket and caring less about it. 

"Katherine…we have to talk."

It felt odd to say those words again. The only time I remembered saying that was when we decided to find a home. It was but a few hours after Molly was born, and Kat was still lying down relaxing and calming down to ease the pain. That day was the happiest day in my life and it was the first time I had cried, excusing the terrible time my parents were both killed when I was a young lad. I was so involved in my thoughts that I actually was spacing out and unable to hear Kat.

"Jack, darling are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed, should I go get you some water?"

"Yes, yes Kat maybe you're right…I'll have some water, love."

I watched her as she slid off the bed, pulled on her nightgown and glided out of the bedroom. As soon as I heard the front door gently close and saw a shadowy figure making its way across the porch to the well, I knew it was safe to talk to myself. 

"Alright Jack. Explain to her, she loves you, she'll accept how I feel about this whole mess. After all, she does fancy me, Jack, the pirate, the devil."

I was beginning to scare myself as I started to guffaw at my own joke. Maybe talking to myself wasn't the best way to go after all. I couldn't imagine how Kat could not listen to me and say no to my wish, and if she did, then I would cast off and relive my real life.

"Here's your water, Jack."

"Thank you Kat."

I paused, holding the cool glass in my hand, staring at the floor.

"Jack, you are not drinking your water…are you sick sweetheart?"

"No, no, no I'm fine…it's just, I've had much on my mind lately."

Kat intently looked up at me with her blue eyes. I hated it when she did that, but then again loved it in every single way. I looked deeply into them and recognized that they were the color of the Caribbean water. There was no use avoid my devotion to the Seven Seas.

I decided to just blurt it all out in one, easily comprehended sentence.

"Katherine, I want to return to the sea. Permanently."


	4. Farewell Revised

**Chapter 4- Farewell**

*Jack's POV*

"Oh Jack…" Katherine trailed off, her voice sweet and small.

"Kat please listen to me, you don't understand."

She sat up from her slouched position and swiped her hand across her forehead, gently massaging it, as if the thought gave her a headache of some sort. She furrowed her brow, closed her eyes, and sighed. When her eyes opened once again, they were glittering with tears. I made her cry the second time this night, not a personal record I was intentionally keeping, but more of a mental note. I yawned, stretched, and extended my arms to hug her, but to my surprise she aggressively pushed me away. She was trapped in another one of her moods when she's rarely and deeply distressed. I watched her cock her head and begin to stand up, but my hands pulled her back down. She was a beautiful creature to just sit around and watch, just not when she was upset, especially with me.

"Katherine, I didn't mean that you're not doing a good job here. I just…I really can't stay away from the water this long…"

I was cut off by a sharp sting in my left cheek. Reflexes closed my eyes for me, but they reopened just in time to see Kat pull her hand away. I suppose I actually might have deserved that one.

"Isn't this enough? This is fine for me I love the ocean, so does Molly, but you know her, she's a young child, god damn it! She needs space to play; a ship is absolutely no place for her!"

Her words stung worse than my face did. What was she trying to imply- that she would never return to the sea again? The mere thought sickened me and caused my head to spin. Molly had my instincts- she was bound to sail sometime in her life. I couldn't help but retaliate.

"I can't believe you're treating me like this, Kat! I've lived my life by your rules for the past seven years, in _our _house, since our marriage and I haven't sailed on a major expedition since Molly's birth…like she's the devil pushing me away from everything…"

There went my pirate-like actions. I just called my own daughter a devil. Kat gasped- I clamped my hands over my mouth. She clenched her teeth and for once I was actually afraid of my wife, instead of the other way around.

"I swear to God…"Captain" Jack Sparrow get the hell out of this house right now." she wailed, breaking down into a hysterical fit of tears.

"Kat you know I didn't mean it like that! I'm a freaking bloody pirate, what do you expect? I don't think when I speak, and I never did."

She jumped off the bed and ran over to the other side of the room where my shirt had flew before we got intimate earlier and she tossed it, with full-throttle, at me. It landed in my lap.

"Put this on, wouldn't want you to catch a cold, love." she sarcastically sneered, imitating my incurable pirate talk.

This was getting a little too out of proportion. I watched in shock while Katherine, my wife for three years shy of a decade, opened the drawers of the multiple dressers all over our room and started throwing my clothes and personal items into a wooden chest, but something fell off the ledge just before she was about to close it. Kat didn't really want me gone forever, did she?

"Alright. That's enough clothes, I'm sure you being a pirate, will dirty them fast and come crawling back. I just might not even take you back you…you…just get out NOW."

Realizing there was nothing else to do but listen, I dragged the trunk out of the room, shot her a saddened glance and shut the door. I continued to pull it behind me until I reached Molly's room. Silently dropping the trunk, my hand headed for the brass doorknob and quietly pushed the wooden door open. And that's when I broke down. Molly was soundly asleep, her golden curls surrounding her face. Pirates were never supposed to cry, it was one of the rules to hang tough and fight like a man, but they were more mere guidelines let alone rules. I felt a lonely tear make its way down my face and fell on the bear. The bear that Kat made Molly when she was a baby. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek, gently pushing the curls away from her face. She stirred and turned as I tiptoed back out the door.

The silence throughout the house was interrupted with the sound of Kat crying. I abandoned the trunk once again and made my way back down the hall towards the end. My hand headed for the knob, but jerked itself away. Instead I peeked through the keyhole, watching her back move up and down as she hyperventhilated from crying so hard. She was still lying on the bed, as if she was a lifeless corpse. Deciding it was best to leave, I pulled the trunk down the last stretch of the hallway, opened the back door, and took one last glance of the house. A candle was burning in the kitchen, lighting up the entire room. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked out without looking back, hearing the screen door slam behind me. 

As I walked down the beach, dragging the little nuisance of a trunk behind me, I began to think, and involuntarily start to talk to myself once again.

"Great Jack. You and your big mouth just lost you your home, your wife, and your daughter, possibly forever…"

I stopped myself as I lifted the trunk into the lifeboat, which was overturned, hidden in the dunes. It was a wonder how I still remembered where it was, considering lately I had just been swimming over to the Pearl. Rowing the boat was a fun sport that I hadn't done in awhile; it kept my mind off of things. The cool breeze on the water provided a smooth night for sailing, but sailing wasn't exactly on my agenda. Right now if I were home, Kat and I would be in bed, the lights out, windows wide open, and she would be laying on my bare chest as I kissed her head, as it was every night. But I threw that all away. I had nowhere to go. The lifeboat finally reached the Black Pearl, but as I began to life the trunk onto the ship, I glanced up at the sails, and in amazement I saw an image of Will swinging from the crow's nest onto a rope to the bow of the ship. Rubbing my eyes, I looked again, and Will disappeared.

"So that's where I'll go," I said, talking to myself, "I'll go find my old mate Will."


End file.
